Melody Yang Lain (Part 2)
by Gha Ardiya
Summary: Sambungan Melody yang lain (part 1), kalau mau baca yang pertama : /s/10115270/1/Melody-Yang-Lain-Part-1


Setelah malam itu tak ada lagi perjumpaan dengan Melody. Aku memang sengaja menghindar, walaupun rasa rindu kadang datang menyakitkanku. Bagiku tidak pantas saja bertemu wanita yang sudah berkekasih, memang sedikit idealis tapi mungkin itu lebih baik, karena hanya akan menyakitkan saja bila bertemu Melody lalu menyadari bahwa dia tak bisa lagi ku gapai.

Tahun berlalu, aku telah memasuki masa-masa terakhir kuliahku. Di semester 8, saat semua mahasiswa sibuk mengerjakan tugas akhir, saat hanya kuliah yang menyita waktu. Tak terkecuali aku, hari-hariku kini hanya dipenuhi oleh skripsi dan skripsi. Tapi meski sesibuk apapun, setiap malam kusempatkan beberapa waktu untuk memikirkan Melody, mengingat-ingat masa lalu, membayangkan apa yang sedang dia lakukan sekarang, dan terkadang terlintas juga tentang bagaimana hubungan Melody dengan kekasihnya. Terakhir yang aku tahu dari Frieska, Melody sedang terlibat masalah yang cukup berat dengan kekasihnya itu, saat itu entah mengapa perasaan terdalamku merasa senang mendengarnya, tapi buru-buru kuhilangkan karena aku tak mau terlalu jauh mengharapkan perpisahan seseorang lalu berbahagia di atasnya.

Semua tentang Melody selama dua tahun itu aku ketahui dari Frieska. Dia menjadi teman yang baik buatku untuk bertanya kabar dari Melody, tak sedikitpun ada rasa keberatan dari Frieska saat aku memintanya bertemu walaupun hanya membahas tentang Melody sepanjang percakapan kami.

Frieska pun kini tumbuh jadi sosok yang semakin dewasa, semakin cantik tentunya, dan terkadang rasa rindu pada Melody bisa sedikit terobati kalau aku bertemu Frieska, karena mereka sangatlah mirip. Hanya perbedaannya tetap saja pada perasaanku, bagiku Melody sangat sulit tergantikan.

Hari itu aku berjanji bertemu Frieska di Mall tempat kami biasa bertemu. Pastinya untuk membahas semua tentang Melody, dan Frieska seperti biasa menyanggupi. Aku memacu sepeda motor agak cepat, karena kusadar sudah terlambat dan pasti Frieska sudah menunggu cukup lama. Sesampainya aku di tujuan segera kuparkir sepeda motor di tempat parkir yang tersedia, lalu dengan sedikit berlari aku menuju ke cafe yang biasa kami kunjungi. Dan benar saja, dari pintu depan cafe aku bisa melihat Frieska yang sudah duduk menunggu searah dengan pintu cafe dan memesan segelas minuman. Segera kuhampiri Frieska yang juga sudah melihatku.

"Tumben telat?" Tanya Frieska sedikit dengan pandangan menggoda.

"Maaf Fries. Aku tadi harus memberikan beberapa tugas dulu ke dosen." Jawabku sembari memanggil pelayan cafe dan memesan minuman.

"Ciiee. Mahasiswa semester akhirr. Sibukk yaa!" Katanya lagi kembali menggodaku.

"Hahahaa. Kamu bisa saja. Kamu udah lama?"

"Hmmm.. Ada kali sekitar setengah jam aku nunggu kak Sakti."

"Duhh. Sekali lagi maaf ya?"

"Ahh. Gak papa kok kak, santai aja."

"Hmmmm.. Bagaimana dia?" Tanyaku mulai serius.

"Siapa? Kak Melody?" Frieska memastikan.

"Iyalah. Masa kamu. Hahaha!" Kali ini aku balas menggoda Frieska.

"Kak Melody sehat." Jawab Frieska singkat saja.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apa?" Sesaat percapakan kami terputus oleh pelayan cafe yang mengantarkan pesananku.

"Oh ya, terima kasih mbak!" Kataku lalu kembali ke Frieska.

"Lalu Fries? Bagaimana hubungannya?" Sambungku.

"Hmmm. Mereka udah putus, sebulan yang lalu tepatnya."

Aku tak segera berkata, ada perasaan terkejut, tak percaya, namun dari lubuk hati terdalam perasaan bahagia tak dapat ku bohongi. Bagiku kabar dari Frieska ini bagai sebuah cahaya, cahaya bagi harapanku yang cukup lama terkurung dalam kegelapan yang mencekam mengerikan, bahkan hampir memusnahkannya. Tapi asa itu bangkit lagi. Hidup lagi. Tanpa sadar senyuman tipis terbentuk di bibirku, segera ku hilangkan agar Frieska tak melihat, tapi sepertinya terlambat, Frieska lebih dulu menyadarinya.

"Pasti Kak Sakti senang?!" Tanya Frieska, namun dengan nada yang serius dan tatapan menelisik.

"Ahhh. Nggak kok Fries!" Malah aku menjawabnya dengan grogi, yang menampakkan kebohonganku.

"Alahh. Sudahlah. Aku bisa lihat dari raut wajah kak Sakti yang mendadak ceria waktu aku bilang tentang kak Melody tadi. Mereka emang udah putus kak, aku nggak tahu pastinya karena apa, tentunya masalah yang serius. Itu berarti kak Sakti nggak harus bersembunyi lagi kan." Kata Frieska masih dengan nada yang serius.

"Kamu benar Fries. Aku memang senang, tapi nggak segampang itu juga bisa mendapatkan Melody. Apalagi kami udah lama nggak berhubungan lagi, bahkan lewat telepon sekalipun. Tapi aku secepatnya bakalan menemui dia lagi, dan mencoba mengungkapkan perasaan lagi. Semoga masih bisa."

"Iya. Sebaiknya kak Sakti cepat. Daripada kak Melody diambil orang lagi." Frieska menanggapi dan menyedot habis jus yang tersisa di gelasnya.

"Kalau gitu, aku pergi dulu ya kak. Masih ada urusan." Sambungnya singkat.

"Mau aku antar?" Tawarku.

"Hmm. Nggak usah, aku bareng teman kok." Jawab Frieska sembari hendak bangkit dari duduknya.

"Mmm, Fries. Makasih ya selama ini!" Seruku menahan Frieska.

"Iya kak. Aku pergi ya." Frieska lalu berjalan melewatiku menuju keluar cafe. Aku menoleh ke belakang untuk melambaikan tangan pada Frieska, tapi ia tak lagi memalingkan wajah, Frieska hanya berjalan terus dan meninggalkanku.

...

Tugas akhir benar-benar menyita waktuku. Sejak pertemuan terakhir dengan Frieska itu, aku belum sempat juga menemui Melody. Sedikit rasa cemas terkadang menakutiku, aku takut Melody sudah jatuh dalam pelukan lelaki yang lain lagi. Tapi apalah dayaku, kesibukan ini tak memberiku ruang bebas untuk memikirkan yang lain, bahkan Melody. Sering kucoba meluangkan waktu untuk mendatangi Melody, tapi jarak yang cukup jauh dengan rumah Melody yang baru membuatku berfikir melakukannya. Apalagi aku yakin Melody juga sama sibuknya denganku, tentu waktunya juga tak banyak untuk memikirkan yang lain selain pendidikannya. Lalu kuputuskan saja untuk menuntaskan semua urusan pendidikanku secepat yang aku bisa, sambil berharap Melody masih tetap dalam kesendiriannya.

Keinginanku untuk menuntaskan skripsi dengan cepat akhirnya tercapai, dengan usaha keras sepanjang hari aku bisa menyelesaikannya dalam waktu 3 bulan. Dan sekarang, aku tinggal menunggu waktu untuk diwisuda. Semua urusan pendidikan telah tuntas, aku kembali pada urusan perasaanku. Perasaan yang begitu lama tertunda, yang sampai sekarang akupun tak bisa membayangkan kapan akan tertuntaskan.

Berbekal alamat yang diberikan Frieska, hari itu aku berniat menemui Melody. Aku berjanji pada diri sendiri menyelesaikan semua ini, akan ku ungkapkan lagi perasaanku secara langsung yang selama bertahun-tahun hanya menjadi penghias anganku. Terserahlah apapun jawaban Melody, yang penting buatku ia menyadari tak pernah terbesit sedikitpun olehku untuk menghapus perasaan ini.

Sambil terus membayangkan Melody, tanpa terasa aku sudah sampai di depan rumah barunya. Rumah yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya, rumah minimalis dengan dua lantai, halamannya dipenuhi bunga-bunga melati kesukaan Melody, dan di sisi kanan lantai dua dengan jelas bisa terlihat beranda yang juga dipenuhi tanaman-tanaman yang begitu menyejukkan mata. Di halaman depan aku melihat mobil Melody terparkir bersama sebuah mobil yang tidak ku ketahui milik siapa, itu berarti Melody sedang berada di rumah. Ku harap hari itu menjadi hari keberuntunganku.

Lalu dengan mantap aku berjalan menuju pintu depan rumahnya, tapi belum juga aku mengetuk, pintu itu terbuka karena ada seseorang yang membukanya dari dalam. Ternyata Melody, dan Frieska yang mengiringinya di belakang. Sesaat setelah itu pandangan kami bertemu, Melody tampak kaget, begitu pula Frieska.

"Hai Mel!" Sapaku. Tapi Melody tak menjawabnya, ia hanya menatapku masih dengan tatapan biasa miliknya yang sangat tajam, lalu tatapan itu mengantar sebuah tamparan yang kali ini sangat keras mendarat di pipi kiri ku. Suara tamparan itu terdengar seperti sangat menyakitkan, sehingga Frieska yang berada di belakang Melody pun terbelalak kaget. Aku setelah itu hanya bisa mengusap pipi lalu menatap Melody heran.

"Sekian lama kamu menghilang, dan sekarang kamu datang cuma bisa bilang hai?!" Kata Melody dengan kekesalan yang begitu tampak dari raut wajahnya, yang membuatku tertunduk.

"Maaf Mel. Tapi aku bisa menjelaskannya." Kataku lesu mencoba meyakinkan.

"Aku mau bicara, kamu bisa ikut aku?" Tanyaku lagi dengan nada penuh harap. Kali ini wajah Melody sudah tampak lebih tenang, walaupun sisa-sisa kekesalan masih terlihat di sana. Lalu Melody mengalihkan pandang ke arah Frieska, melemparkan tatapan seolah-olah bertanya meminta pendapat, Frieska membalas dengan mengerdikkan bahu mengisyaratkan kata terserah.

Aku membawa Melody ke sebuah taman komplek yang tadi kulihat saat di perjalanan menuju rumahnya, masih dalam komplek perumahan tempat Melody tinggal. Tapi di sepanjang jalan Melody hanya diam, tak satu katapun terucap, membuat suasana jadi begitu canggung. Aku pun juga hanya bisa diam, biasanya saat kami bertemu Melody lah yang membuat suasana menjadi hidup. Hingga sampailah aku dan Melody ke taman komplek itu. Sebuah taman yang lumayan besar untuk sebuah komplek perumahan. Waktu itu banyak warga yang berolahraga, atau membawa anak kecil mereka untuk menikmati sore yang lumayan indah. Aku memilih tempat di bawah pohon yang cukup rindang berhadapan dengan sebuah danau buatan berukuran kecil, dengan air mancur di tengah-tengahnya, kami duduk di bangku cukup panjang yang telah disediakan oleh pengelola tempat tersebut.

"Mel." Kataku pelan, sebab Melody masih saja membisu.

"Ya." Jawabnya pun singkat. Lalu ia memutar arah badannya meghadap kepadaku dan melakukan kebiasaannya, menatapku tajam.

"Kenapa kamu natap aku begitu?" Tanyaku. Tapi Melody hanya diam, dengan tatapan yang tak berubah.

"Oke Mel, aku minta maaf. Aku nggak bermaksud menjauhi kamu, buktinya sekarang aku kembali kan?" Kataku coba menjelaskan. Membuat Melody kini mengubah arah badannya, kembali menghadap ke depan melihat danau.

"Kamu nggak bermaksud? Hampir tiga tahun sejak malam itu kamu nggak pernah lagi datang, bahkan kamu nggak pernah lagi menghubungi aku walaupun itu sekedar SMS! Dan kamu bilang nggak bermaksud menjauhi aku?!"

"Aku, aku cuma nggak mau aja ganggu hubungan kamu Mel."

"Saktii! Jangan kayak anak kecil deh, mengganggu apa? Kamu nggak ganggu sedikitpun kok. Kamu tahu kan, apapun keadaannya setiap kamu ingin datang ke rumah aku, ataupun kamu ngajak aku keluar, aku selalu ikut kamu kan!"

"Itu beda Mel. Sangat beda!"

"Loh? Apanya yang beda?!" Tak ku jawab segera pertanyaan Melody. Aku menarik nafas agak dalam sambil menundukkan kepala, mengumpulkan semua yang ada di hatiku untuk bisa keluar terucap melalui lisanku.

"Bedanya di sini Mel!" Kataku sembari menunjuk dada. "Bedanya di sini! Kamu pasti tahu, apa yang ada di sini! Apa yang selama ini ku tahan dan ku pendam di sini! Dan kamu tahu juga apa yang ada di sini begitu hancur waktu kamu bilang kamu nggak lagi sendiri. Lalu apa yang bisa aku lakukan Mel? Apa? Sejak malam itu aku, nggak sedetikpun aku nggak mikirin kamu! Setiap hari aku rindu Mel, dan setiap hari juga aku sakit! Aku luka! Dan di tengah kelukaan itu haruskah aku muncul di hadapan kamu? Sementara kamu pun tahu aku pasti hancur melihat kamu dengan dia. Mungkin kamu menilai ini berlebihan Mel, tapi nggak buat aku. Kamu satu-satunya perempuan yang bikin aku nggak pernah lagi memikirkan perempuan lain!"

"Kenapa Sak? Kenapa kamu nggak mencoba memulai hubungan lain?"

"Entahlah Mel. Mungkin aku laki-laki paling bodoh di dunia. Karena begitu banyak perempuan di luar sana, tapi tak sedikitpun keinginanku untuk memiliki salah satu dari mereka. Aku hanya khawatir nggak bisa mencintai mereka sepenuhnya, karena dalam hatiku kamu masih menjadi satu-satunya Mel!" Jawabanku membuat Melody terkaget, ia menatapku kini dengan pandangan yang dalam.

"Lalu, sekarang untuk apa kamu kembali Sak?" Kali ini pertanyaan Melody yang membuat mataku terbelalak. Pertanyaannya membuatku berdebar, mungkinkah ini saatnya aku mengungkapkan perasaan kembali pada Melody. Ya ini saatnya.

"Mel, aku masih mencintai kamu! Sampai detik ini nggak sedikitpun rasa ini tergerus walau oleh waktu yang cukup lama! Aku kembali, karena kali ini aku ingin memiliki kamu seutuhnya Mel. Aku nggak mau lagi terlambat. Aku nggak mau perasaan ini menjadi basi lagi di dalam sini Mel. Kamu mau kan?" Aku akhirnya menyatakan perasaan secara langsung padanya. Dengan berlutut dan menggenggam tangan Melody, aku menunggu jawaban yang akan ia ucapkan dari bibirnya.

"Sakti. Kamu juga perlu tahu, kamu dan perasaan itu adalah hal terindah yang pernah aku harapkan. Hal yang paling ku impikan menjadi nyata. Kamu juga punya tempat istimewa di hati aku." Pernyataan Melody membuatku tersenyum senang.

"Tapi, mungkin takdir punya sesuatu yang nggak bisa kita lawan. Kenyataannya nggak seindah yang aku harapkan. Bahkan sampai saat ini Sakti. Mungkin takdir lama itu masih berlaku, entah hanya saat ini atau mungkin selamanya." Sambung Melody lagi.

"Maksud kamu Mel?"

"Ya Sakti. Bahkan saat ini pun aku belum bisa menerima kamu." Jawaban ini sungguh mengejutkanku, membuat kepalaku tertunduk lemas.

"Kenapa Mel? Ada orang lain lagi?"

"Nggak Sakti. Aku akan melanjutkan study ku di Australia. Paling lama untuk 2 tahun ini. Kalau aku terima kamu sekarang, waktu kita nggak akan banyak lagi. Lusa aku berangkat. Dan jujur, aku nggak bisa kalau harus berhubungan jarak jauh." Saat itu aku merasa tak ada keadilan untuk ku dan Melody. Semua seakan menentang, dulu waktu sekarang jarak. Tapi meski begitu banyak rintangan itu, sedikitpun tidak merubah perasaanku padanya.

"Hah. Baiklah Mel. Kejarlah impianmu, raih dan dapatkan apapun yang kamu mau. Pergilah!" Kataku pasrah, sembari bangkit berdiri dan memunggungi Melody. Tiba-tiba Melody memelukku dari belakang, jelas terdengar isak tangis menyertainya.

"Aku minta maaf Sak. Entah ini untuk yang keberapa kalinya, membuat kamu terluka lagi. Jujur, aku pun sakit Sakti! Aku pergi. Tapi aku janji saat aku pulang nanti, kamu orang pertama yang akan aku kasih tahu. Dan satu lagi Sakti, berjanjilah jangan menunggu ku! Bukalah hati kamu untuk orang yang lebih tulus mencintai kamu! Aku pergi. Aku pergi. Sakti."

Aku tak lagi dapat berucap, bahkan untuk mengatakan satu patah kata perpisahan padanya. Aku hanya diam dan mendengar langkah Melody menjauh dari tempat kami berdiri, tanpa ku tolehkan lagi pandanganku. Dan setelah Melody luput dari penglihatanku, dalam hati aku berkata. 'Akan sulit untuk menepati janji itu padamu Mel! Selamat jalan.'

...

Dan sekarang di sinilah aku. Berdiri mematung di depan pintu rumah Melody. Aku datang hanya untuk memastikan apakah gadis yang kulihat kemarin di depan toko sepatu adalah dirinya. Agak berat sebenarnya melangkahkan kakiku ke sini, berbagai kemungkinan menakutkan menyertai perjalananku. Tapi aku hanya ingin memastikan, dan kalau saja Melody benar-benar sudah pulang aku juga ingin melepas rinduku padanya. Rindu yang teramat berat. Ku ketuk pintu rumah itu perlahan, cukup lama menunggu dengan penuh harap akhirnya pintu itu dibuka. Seorang laki-laki berusia kira-kira 50 tahun dengan badan tegap dan menampakkan ketegasan dari wajahnya membukakan pintu.

"Ya. Mau cari siapa ya?" Tanya pria itu lalu diiringi senyuman yang menampikkan keseraman wajahnya tadi.

"Mm.. Melody nya ada om?" Tanyaku berusaha sesopan mungkin.

"Melody? Ada, sebentar saya panggilkan. Silahkan duduk!" Benar saja. Melody telah kembali dan ia mengingkari janjinya padaku. Sekitar lima menit aku menunggu di teras depan, aku mendengar langkah kaki menuju ke arah luar. Lalu aku menantinya dengan berdiri persis di depan pintu masuk.

"Sakti" Nadanya pelan memanggilku. Aku hanya diam, kali ini aku yang membalas tatapan tajamnya yang biasa ia lakukan dulu saat kesal kepadaku.

Melody mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya kepadaku. "Oke, oke aku mengerti kok! Aku bisa jelasin."

Aku masih saja diam. Lalu tatapan sinis yang tadi kulemparkan padanya ku redupkan, ku ganti dengan senyuman yang dalam lalu memeluknya.

"Senang bisa melihat kamu lagi!" Kataku. Lalu melepas pelukanku dan mencubit kedua pipinya gemas.

"Kamu makin gede aja." Kataku lagi.

Melody yang tadinya masih memasang wajah heran saat aku melepas pelukanku, kini melebarkan bibirnya dan memasang senyum manisnya. Lalu balas mencubit pipiku. "Kamu makin jeleek ajaa tau nggak!" Godanya padaku.

"Mau keluar?" Tawar Melody selanjutnya.

"Ayo!" Aku menyetujui.

"Tapi jalan kaki ya, cuacanya lagi enak buat jalan kaki."

"Baik tuan putrii!" Ledekku.

Siang itu memang tidak begitu terik. Awan seolah melindungi aku dan Melody dari sengatan matahari. Angin juga turut serta membantu menyejukkan. Kamipun berjalan menuju taman tempat terakhir berpisah dulu. Entah apa lagi kejutan yang akan terjadi di taman itu nanti.

"Mel, tadi itu siapa?" Aku bertanya pada Melody yang dari tadi masih tersenyum-senyum saja.

"Ohh. Itu papa. Kamu belum pernah ketemu ya?"

"Iya belum. Kamu sih nggak pernah ngenalin."

"Oh iyaa. Tadi juga belum sempat ya."

"Y udah nggak papa. Lain kali aja."

Aku memang belum pernah bertemu orang tua Melody sebelumnya. Selama ini orang tuanya menetap di luar negeri, Melody hanya berdua dengan Frieska. Mungkin kali ini aku datang bertepatan dengan acara keluarga di rumah Melody.

Asik bercanda di perjalanan tanpa terasa kami sudah sampai ke taman yang kami tuju. Aku dan Melody langsung duduk di tempat kami berpisah beberapa tahun lalu. Tidak banyak berubah dari tempat itu, hanya saja pohon tempat kami berteduh sekarang semakin rindang dan besar, sehingga angin bertiup cukup kencang ke arah kami berdua.

"Ohh iya Mel, Frieska apa kabar?" Tanyaku memulai percakapan.

"Frieska sehat. Hmmm, jadi cuma mau nanya Frieska nihh? Kenapa nggak tadi aja di rumah, ngobrol sekalian sama Frieska." Jawab Melody ketus lalu memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Huuu. Cemburuu yaa?!" Godaku.

"Ahh. Enggak kokk, biasa aja tuh!" Masih Melody cemberut.

Lalu kami diam sejenak. Menikmati siang sejuk itu. Gemercik air mancur dari tengah danau buatan bagaikan alunan musik penghangat suasana. Kami sama-sama menikmatinya dengan senyum terurai, Melody menggandeng tanganku dan merebahkan kepalanya di bahuku. Aku membiarkannya. Bahkan dalam hati, ingin selalu ia seperti ini.

"Aku kangen kamu Sakti" Katanya pelan. Ku lihat Melody memicingkan matanya sambil tetap tersenyum membiarkan dirinya hanyut di dekapanku.

"Aku juga Mel, selalu!" Balasku. Membuat Melody semakin mengencangkan gandengan tangannya dan semakin dalam bersandar di bahuku. Kamipun kembali terdiam. Kembali menikmati kesyahduan ini, kerinduan ini, kenikmatan ini.

"Sakti, aku mau nanya?" Melody sedikit mengagetkanku.

"Ya. Mau nanya apa?"

"Bagaimana tentang yang ada di sini?" Tanyanya selanjutnya lalu menunjuk dadaku.

"Nggak pernah berubah. Masih seperti dulu." Jawabku pasti.

"Sungguh?"

"Ya Mel. Aku yakin kamu pasti tahu."

Melody tak lagi bicara. Ia kembali diam. Akupun diam. Lalu aku merasa bahu ku basah, aku sedikit bergidik dan melihat Melody. Ku lihat ia sudah menangis tapi seakan tak mau melepas dekapan tangannya.

"Mel, kamu kenapa?"

Mendengarku bertanya, tangis Melody semakin menjadi. Aku semakin heran, dengan terisak ia menjawab pertanyaanku. "Entah untuk keberapa kalinya aku mengatakan ini Sakti. Aku minta maaf!"

Pernyataan Melody bagiku adalah sebuah jawaban. Jawaban dari pertanyaan yang mengganjal di hatiku dari tadi, tentang cincin yang melingkar indah di jari manisnya.

"Hmm. Jadi siapa pria yang beruntung itu Mel?" Melody semakin terbawa dalam tangisnya. Ia meratap, entah apa yang diratapi. Tapi tangisnya kali ini benar-benar berbeda. Seakan membunuh kegembiraan yang dari tadi kami saling lemparkan, menghancurkan senyuman yang sedari tadi kami kembangkan. Tak pernah sebelumnya aku melihat dia menangis seperti ini, seakan menyesali sesuatu yang telah ia lakukan, seakan ingin merubah sesuatu yang telah mutlak tak terubah. Lalu aku coba bicara untuk menenangkannya.

"Sudahlah Mel. Aku mengerti kok, kamu nggak mungkin bisa terlalu lama menjaga hati yang nggak pasti. Aku pun menyadari aku juga nggak bisa mengharapkan kamu terlalu lama. Ini hanya masalah waktu Mel. Walaupun sayangnya, aku nggak tahu sampai berapa lama ini akan menetap di sini. Aku bahagia kalau kamu bahagia. Kata orang cinta juga nggak harus memiliki kan. Memang butuh berapa tahun bagiku untuk menyadari dan melogikakan hal itu Mel. Dan walaupun kamu nggak pernah sedetikpun aku miliki, paling tidak aku punya kenangan perasaan yang dalam tentang kamu. Dan itu akan selalu membekas, meskipun kamu harus aku lupakan. Sekarang hapus air mata kamu Mel, hentikan tangismu, aku nggak mau terbawa suasana dan ikut meratapi nasib burukku ini. Aku ingin menghantar kamu dengan senyuman Mel, dan melihat senyummu juga mewakili kata perpisahan kita." Ku angkat kepala Melody dari bahuku dan kudekap wajahnya sambil menghapus air matanya. Ia mencoba sekuat tenaga menghentikan tangisnya, lalu menatapku yang sekuat tenaga pula mencoba tersenyum padanya.

"Terima kasih Sakti. Terima kasih!" Katanya terakhir. Lalu menjatuhkan badannya di pelukanku dan kembali tangisnya pecah. Kali ini ku biarkan tangisnya habis, karena aku pun sesungguhnya berkecamuk. Semua perasaan kini menjadi satu, tapi ku coba sekuat mungkin. Fikirku mungkin inilah waktu yang selama ini ku tunggu. Waktu untuk menuntaskan semua yang selama ini tertunda. Dan inilah saatnya semua ini selesai, ini pulalah jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tiap saat menohokku. Meskipun bukan seperti ini yang kubayangkan untuk menyelesaikannya, tapi aku hanya bisa pasrah. Takdir sudah menjawab, keadaan sudah memastikan, bahwa Melody bukan tercipta untukku. Bahwa Melody hanya nada penghantar rindu, bukan lagu penyejuk kalbu.

Hari ini hingga mentari mulai tenggelam aku dan Melody masih menikmati kesenduan kami. Saling menghangatkan jiwa yang dingin. Untuk terakhir kalinya mungkin aku akan merasakannya sedekat ini. Andai saja waktu ini bisa ku kendalikan sesukaku, mungkin di saat-saat ini akan kuhentikan waktu agar tak ada yang mengganggu dan memisahkan kami. Tapi tak ada dayaku, kami harus berakhir dan saling mengucap kata selamat tinggal.

Sampailah aku dan Melody di depan pagar rumahnya. Aku pun harus pamit pulang, dan itu berarti semua kisahku dan Melody sudah berakhir. Sesaat sebelum aku menghidupkan sepeda motorku, Melody kembali memelukku. Aku membalas pelukannya, lalu ku lepaskan lagi karena ku lihat dari arah rumahnya ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikan kami di balik tirai jendela. Dan sesaat sebelum pulang, ku kecup kening Melody dan mengatakan "Selamat tinggal Mel!".

...

Hari ini Melody berangkat kembali ke Australia menjemput calon suaminya untuk di bawa ke Indonesia dan melakukan pernikahan mereka. Aku ingin sekali mengantarnya tapi karena ada beberapa urusan pekerjaan yang tak bisa ku tinggal, terpaksa aku tidak bisa ikut. Dari lantai 7 tempatku bekerja, aku bisa melihat sebuah pesawat mengudara, entah itu pesawat Melody atau tidak tapi reflek aku melambaikan tangan ke arahnya dan kembali larut di pekerjaanku. Sampai seseorang masuk ke ruanganku dan mengagetkanku.

"Frieska?!" Aku tersentak ketika melihat Frieska berdiri di hadapanku.

"Kamu ngapain?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Aku cuma mau ngasih ini kok. Dari kak Melody!" Jawabnya lalu memberikan sebuah amplop seperti berisi sebuah surat.

"Oohh. Makasih Fries. Ayo duduk dulu!" Tawarku pada Frieska.

"Mmmm. Nggak usah kak, aku langsung pergi aja!" Kata Frieska langsung melangkah keluar tanpa membiarkan aku mengatakan sesuatu lagi.

Setelah Frieska hilang dari pandangan, ku buka amplop itu dan benar saja berisi selembar surat dari Melody.

_Dear Sakti, _

_Kamu adalah cinta pertamaku. Kamu adalah tempatku merasakan nyaman yang luar biasa, dan kebahagiaan yang paling indah. Maafkan aku kerap kali membuat kamu kecewa lalu hancur berkeping-keping. Sungguh itu semua tak pernah ku inginkan. Tapi mungkin waktu yang tak pernah mengizinkan kita bersama, atau takdir yang tak menuliskan nama kita dalam ikatan jodoh. Dan itu juga sangat menghancurkan aku Sakti. Maafkan lagi kalau aku tidak pernah bisa seperti kamu yang begitu kuat menjaga cinta kita bahkan sampai tak terbiarkan terganggu oleh gadis lain. Aku cuma wanita biasa Sakti, yang kadang perasaannya begitu labil dan mudah menyerah oleh keadaan. Maaf._

_Aku menulis ini dengan air mata yang tak lagi bisa tertahan. Karena dalam hatiku, kamu begitu sulit untuk di tepiskan. Setelah hari itu, mungkin kita akan benar-benar berpisah. Aku akan bersama dalam sebuah ikatan yang suci dengan lelaki lain yang ingin menjadikanku pendampingnya selamanya. Dan ku harap kamu juga bisa menemukan pendampingmu._

_Oh ya, sebuah kenyataan baru-baru ini kutemukan Sakti, bahwa ada seseorang yang cintanya kepadamu begitu dalamnya. Ia juga tak pernah membiarkan perasaannya terganggu oleh kehadiran laki-laki lain, baginya kamu adalah dunianya Sakti. Dan selama ini dia membiarkan dirinya terperangkap dalam dunia yang justru tak menyadari kehadirannya. Dia adalah orang yang memberikan surat ini kepadamu, ya dia adalah adikku, Frieska. Aku sebenarnya tak percaya, tapi malam saat terakhir kamu mengantarku pulang aku lihat Frieska menangis dan di sanalah aku menemukan kebenarannya. _

_Aku mohon jaga dia untukku Sakti. Miliki dia karena ku yakin ia tak membiarkan dirinya dimiliki yang lain. Jadikan dia pendampingmu karena ia jauh lebih baik dariku. Jadikan dia pengisi ruang kosong di hatimu yang telah ku tinggalkan, dan ku yakin dia akan memberi warna yang lebih cerah di sana. Jadikan dia Melody yang lain, yang iramanya lebih indah dariku. _

_Salam Untukmu,_

_Melody_

Mataku terbelalak membaca surat dari Melody. Sejujurnya aku benar-benar terkejut, tak pernah ku sadari selama ini kehadiran Frieska yang ku anggap hanya sebagai tempatku mencurahkan hati. Dan tak bisa kubayangkan juga betapa hancurnya dia ketika selama ini ia hanya ku manfaatkan untuk mendekati Melody. Aku segera berlari, ku tinggalkan semua pekerjaanku dan menghambur mencoba mengejar Frieska yang ku yakin masih di gedung ini.

Aku justru berlari ke ujung lorong menuju tangga darurat, karena ku lihat lift di lantai itu telah di antri banyak orang. Dengan sekuat tenaga aku berlari ke lantai 1, menuruni satu demi satu anak tangga. "Oh Tuhan, jangan biarkan aku terlambat lagi!" Batinku berharap.

Sampai di lantai 1, entah mengapa fikiranku mengajak untuk menunggu di depan lift lantai itu. Aku yakin benar Frieska ada di lift ini. Lift terbuka, begitu banyak orang. Aku tak bisa melihat Frieska dengan jelas, tapi perasaanku mengatakan ia ada di antara banyak orang itu. Dan benar saja, saat semua orang keluar aku melihat Frieska berada di paling belakang dan kini seorang diri di dalam lift.

Frieska terkejut melihatku berdiri di hadapannya, dengan baju yang kusut dan nafas yang tersengal. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi belum lagi sempat aku segera memeluknya. Dengan nafas yang masih satu-satu, aku berkata. "Maafkan aku!". Frieska membalas pelukanku, dengan dekapan erat. "Terima kasih, akhirnya melihatku!" Balasnya terisak.


End file.
